In a social messaging environment that supports conversational messaging, for example through the use of a conversational agent or “bot”, an increasingly common mode of user interaction is for users to communicate within a group chat or discussion. Often, the topic of a user's preference in music may arise within the context of a group chat. However, even if users are (physically) present in the same physical room, and are (virtually) present in the same group chat room, there may be no way for users to interact in such a manner as to control which music is playing in the physical room, or for the users to engage at the same time with a bot to control music playback or receive music recommendations.